Witch Hunting
Hansel and Kenna Crepsley walked around in the woods of Transylvania.They where looking for Talia DU zul, a powerful dark witch. "Where is she?" Kenna asked "Somewhere." Hansel threw his shotgun behind his back "we've been walking for hours, I'm starting to get h-" "shh." Hansel put his index finger on kenna's lips. They heard twigs cracking and leaves blowing. Hansel slowly grabbed is gun and Kenna got out her Gun with a blade on it. Then suddenly a Red blast of energy struck them down. "You shouldn't of come here witch hunters." It was Talia She snickered and circled around Hansel and Kenna on her broom.She approached Kenna, Kenna stumbled and tried to crab walk back. "Don't run away from me child!" Talia used her magic to pick Kenna up from the throat and choke her, when she wasn't looking Hansel rolled over off the ground got out a knife and stabbed Talia She shrieked and ran away into the forest. Hansel helped kenna up. "Are you ok?" He asked "Yeah." she said she pulled a bow and arrows out of a sack Hansel had. "Let's get the witch." They ran threw the forest Jumping over logs They caught up to Talia and Hansel grabbed on her broom.Talia saw and Flew higher.Kenna Grabbed Hansel's leg. they went up. Kenna reached into Hansel's jacket and on his back he had Darts filled with poison. She grabbed one and stuck the witch in the back.the witch fell of the broom.Hansel climbed on and he helped Kenna on. When they got to the bottom Talia lay in the leaves. "Is she dead?" Kenna asked "I don't know." Hansel leaned down and he witch grabbed him and kissed him . "God d-." "Hansel!" kenna screamed She grabbed Hansel's shot gun and shot the witch.She ran to Hansel and held his head "Hansel?" she said crying. "I'm I'm-" he tried to speak "We need to get you to the pond it has healing ability's." Kenna drug him to the pond and made him drink the water. "I hope this work's" she said Giving him water. he sat up groaning. Then a bird came towards Kenna it transformed It was the witch. She dove into the water and took Kenna with her.Talia used her magic to throw Hansel on a tree.And she got under the water and tried to drown Kenna. Kenna. screamed but it was no use. Hansel got him self unstuck from the tree and he grabbed one of Kenna's blades and stabbed the witch again, and again.The witch fell in the water and sank.Kenna sat up and spit up water. Hansel dragged her out the water and he hugged her rubbing her head "Honey, I'm sorry." Hansel told her "You're going to be ok." he said Kenna buried her head in Hansel's chest. "I.Hate.Witches." She said "i do too." Hansel said smiling "You look like S-." "G rated language." kenna yelled "Crap." He said "You look like Crap." "I know." Kenna got up and her and Hansel walked to the witches layer "See anything that can help your investigation?" Kenna asked "Nope, not yet." Hansel replied He turned around and saw that some under cleavage had been cut my the witch the cut went from the top to her collar bone "You're cut." Hansel said pointing at the cut "I'm ok." "No, we have to clean it before you get an infection.I got some of that healing water." He got out a small bottle from his jacket "I was saving it for me, but you need it." Hansel opened the bottle and put a drop on his finger. He had Kenna sit down. Softly Hansel dabbed it on her and tried to put it on again and kenna grabbed his arm "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be touched there." she said "I'm not going to hurt you" he replied "you have no idea how uncomfortable this feels." Kenna told him Hansel finished cleaning her "All done." He said "Now we must find something to help us on this case." Hansel got up and started going through stuff kenna walked up and down the halls of the cabin.She found a spell book and picked it of the stand. A door appeared and opened. "what?" "Hans, you might wanna see this." Hansel walked over "What in the world." He grabbed a torch and they walked into the cave. Skulls The walls where made out of skulls "This isn't ordinary." "Hansel, these aren't the skulls of any women, their all of men." "Skeletons, all of these bone's are from Men." "It look's like Talia had an obsession." Hansel added "She came after us today, But i don;'t think she wanted us.... I think she wanted you." Kenna said "we need this spell book." Hansel said taking it from her grasp. the door creaked open "we also need to get out of here." Kenna said Hansel and Kenna grabbed each others hand and ran out the back.Cyrus plopped in front of them. "Hello Lovely's..." She said smiling at Hansel baring her teeth. "Hansel, run.." Kenna whispered she squeezed Hansel's hand and he ran "Come here scoundrel!" She flew after him Kenna had taken Hansel's turret pistol and she shot at Cyrus. She turned around "You, You're the little Parricide that Hansel loves.... HE"S MINE!" Cyrus flew to Kenna but Kenna dunked She tried to Shot again but it was out "No,no." she sighed Kenna shot her wrist cross bow at Cyrus. It struck her.Cyrus fell and pulled out the arrow "DIE!" She screamed Kenna Filted, she ran through the woods "Hansel!" She screamed Kenna fell and Cyrus flew and picked her up "I'm going to drop you." She said "Hansel is mine, not yours, your going to ble-" Kenna bit Cyrus "You... You're....." " i know." Then Kenna pulled out a 'Hand-Cranked Taser. ' Cyrus fall's bringing kenna with her. kenna lands on Hansel. She picks her head up and see's him "Kenna, are you ok?" he asks "Better than ever!" She hug's him and them she feel's something around her neck, choking her. It was Cyrus. she had emerged from the water and used her powers o choke Kenna. "Stop!" Hansel pulls out a rope with sharp edges on it "No you don't." Cyrus throws him and uses her magic to tie him to a tree "You're handsome, I think I'll play with you later." She said "now for you." Cyrus shows her claws and try's to scratch Kenna but a bullet hits her. It's Gretel. "Put her down. or else I'm going to shoot out your throat." Cyrus charged towards Gretel but Gretel Shoot's Her " I hated you." LATER THAT NIGHT Later that night Hansel and Gretel burned Cyrus to make sure she was dead. "you took a beating." he said "I know, I'm never going to die anyways." "what?" "My father was a v-." "I don't care, I'm just happy your alive." Hansel leaned in and kissed Kenna Kenna put her hand behind his head, then she got up and walked outside "what's wrong?" Hansel asked "Every man I have ever loved has died, what happens when you die?" Kenna said between tears. "Honey, what do you mean?" "I'm bad luck." "No, you're not, I have to say, You;re Brave,Beautiful, and Bold." Hansel hugged her "I don't want to fall in love." Hansel smiled at her "Then we won't fall, we'll let gravity do it's thing." "We need to get back, and go to sleep." Hansel headed back to the pub and Kenna sat on a bench and she looked up at the moon. "How can something so wrong feel so right?" Kenna went back to the pub Hansel, Gretel, and Kenna went back to their cabin that they were staying in. In the cabin there was two beds, Gretel had the first, and Kenna had the second, Hansel slept on the floor between the two. In the middle of the night Kenna heard footsteps in the house. She got up and went to Hansel she reached in his jacket that was on a table for his shotgun. Kenna was still him her white shirt, green corset, Leather jacket, pants, and boots from earlier that day.She walked around the house with the gun. and she saw it. A witch In the house It charged for her but she dunked, Kenna shot the witch in the back "HANSEL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "Hansel isn't coming for you my dear, You're a Lovely little thing, You'll taste Great." the witch licked her lips Hansel got up and ran to the room Kenna was in "Kenna!" Hansel aimed a rifle at the witch But the witch picked up Kenna and locked her arm around kenna's neck "drop it." The witch said in a snake like voice "DROP IT!" Hansel dropped the rifle "Good boy." "Hansel don't let her hurt me.." Kenna said between tears "I won't she's not going to hurt you." "WHy tell such a LIE?" he witch yelled Gretel was behind the witch with her cross bow "he's not lying." Gretel said the witch dropped Kenna and turned around and hit Gretel, Hansel picked up his shotgun and shot the witch. Hansel, Gretel, and Kenna rolled the witch into a chair "Garnis, Hecsel." she says Hansel leaned against and wall and slowly sank down. "This Job. Never get's easier." "Let me deal with her" kenna approaches the witch and cracks her knuckles. "Tell. Or you Die! Were is this stone you speak of?" "Garnis..... Hecsel..." Kenna Grabs the witch by the throat. "What can they do?" "Garnis block fire, Hecsel drain life" the witch snickers and looks at Hansel. "Hecsel kill Witch hunter. Hansel, and Kenna witch hunters" she says Kenna throws witch down with a terrified look and she pulls Hansel to other side of room. "Hansel, i think they're going to shield themselves from fire and kill us." Hansel walks over to the witch "Why did you come here?' Hansel asked the witch "to take that girl." The forest witch pointed to Kenna Hansel shoved her against the wall "WHY?" he yelled "If we take her, you follow, you love her.If she disappears you follow, we kill you both, Love make you weak." "Burn her." Hansel said leaving the room Gretel and Kenna burned the witch. When they got inside Hansel was gone "Where's my brother?" Gretel asked "My guess, the pub." kenna walked to the pub and saw Hansel "Hansel." She murmured "Hey Kenna," he said "I'm sorry i just had to get out there, that witch got to me." Hansel said. Kenna picked up Hansel's cup and drank "That's ok." they smiled at each other and some guy yelled at them "GET A ROOM! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!" He yelled Hansel pulled put his pistol and shot the guys cup and put a hole through it. Hansel and Kenna got up and walked out. "So everyone thinks the witch Hunters are dating?" Kenna asked "Yeah, but we're not, we just have a messed up relationship." The Next day Hansel, Gretel, and Kenna had to travel solo. They were looking for a witch that was in charge of making chemicals. "where are you?" Kenna was looking around, Hansel gave her a spare shotgun so she had that out. Kenna came across a cottage, when she opened the door the witch had a necklace in a pot, it was a heart, and it glowed green. "Hands up!" Kenna yelled the witch put her hands up and dunked the pot over. The green stuff filled the air, Hansel came behind her "Kenna!" he yelled from outside "You Have to get out there!" "That's a love potion, it makes one feel strong emotions!And lose track out time!" Kenna charged out of the cottage and the witch behind her. The witch threw the potion on Hansel. "Hansel!" Kenna screamed Ten Gretel came out of the bushes and shot an arrow at the witch. It hit Kenna, and she fell on Hansel. "no, no." Gretel ran up to the witch and pulled out a pistol she shot, and shot, again, and again. She hot the witch.And she tied her to a tree. Gretel looked behind her. Hansel was soaking with a love potion, he looked like he was on cloud nine as he played with Kenna's hair. Kenna however, was curled up on Hansel with her head on his chest knocked out from the arrow. "Oh boy," "come on Love birds, well love bird and Kenna." Gretel pulled the arrow out of Kenna, kenna moved alittlee but still renamed asleep on Hansel. Gretel just shook her head, she walked to a pond to get water, she got a pail form the witches house and dumped the water on Hansel and Kenna. "What the h- what was that for!?" Hansel asked "You got soaked with a love potion, and Kenna got hit with and arrow and fell on you, she's still out." Hansel stood up and picked up Kenna in his arms. He carried her on the way to the house, "we should of checked her house." Hansel said "Yes but Kenna needs to rest." Gretel said looking at Kenna, Gretel pushed some hair out of Kenna's face. "She's very pretty." Gretel said "I always look beat up." she added "We all do." Hansel scratched his head. Hansel smirked "What" Gretel asked "Nothing" He said On the way home Kenna woke up. She ached, as he eyes opened she could see the forest, and behind Hansel, she turned her head and could she her head was rested on Hansel's shoulder. "Han-Han-sel." She said softly "Kenna," Hansel said he set her down near a tree stump. He moved her bangs out of her face "What happened? i feel funky." "Yeah, you got hit by an arrow." "By a what!?!?!" "An arrow, but that really isn't that bad, the witch soaked me with a love potion." Hansel told Kenna as he helped her up. "Whose arrow was it?" Hansel smirked and pointed to his sister "Gretel!" Kenna yelled "I missed!" Gretel threw her hands up and she walked through the woods back to the house "So," Hansel said "I think you got so of that potion on you." "What makes you think that?" Kenna asked "Look at your vest, It has burn marks,the Potion burned your vest." Kenna looked down at her vest. "Oh my." "Why did it do that? Kenna asked Hansel with a worried looked "I have no idea." Hansel said back. Kenna walked towards Hansel and hugged him "Thank you, so much for dealing with me." Kenna told him. When they got him Kenna looked at her weapons, "I need a new weapon, something that get's the job done and it's easy to carry." "What about a Hatchet?" Gretel asked "Well, where is she going to get one?" Hansel asked "Crepsley Hatchet..." Kenna mumbled "My Grandfather Larten Crepsley, he used a Hatchet against the vampanieze." "Where is it?" Hansel asked rushing to her "In his Castle, in the woods." Kenna rushed to get her leather Jacket "we have to go." She grabbed a scythe and carried it out "You're Crazy!" Gretel told Kenna as she followed her with a crossbow They walked into the woods "We've walked for hours" Hansel wined "awww, He's pretty." a voice from the trees said A girl jumped down "I'm Calista Guinevere Radomir, and i do believe that i own that boy." She pointed her long finger names and Hansel. She charged at Hansel and kenna swung the scythe and hit Calista. "RUN!" They ran to the castle "Inside!" Kenna yelled she slammed the door and they all caught their breathe. "where are we?" Gretel asked "Crepsley castle." Kenna looked up and around at the beautiful interior "aren't you worried that Calista will barg in?" Hansel asked "Vampires can't come in unless they're invited." Kenna walked up the stairs "It's so beautiful." Kenna walked up the golden stairs, and peeked out the window "Oh god..." 'What is it?" Hansel ran up to her "Calista is still here." Kenna walked around a little and found a study "Hey Hansel! check this out!" She picked up a book and flipped to a bookmarked page "Witches and witch hunting." Kenna read, she looked behind her at Hansel and smiled. Kenna sighed "Do you ever regret kissing me?" "No.As a matter of fact, i wish i could do it more often without it getting in the way of our partnership." "Me too, But i did really enjoy it." Kenna put the book back and she turned to Hansel Hansel stepped towards her and kiss her softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pet her hands on the back of his neck. "I love you." Hansel said between kisses Calista was outside the window she screeched Hansel and Kenna turned around "I.CAN.STILL.SEE.YOU!" She screamed kenna charged out the room "kenna!' Hansel called after her 'We need to find that Hatchet." Kenna ran down the hall in ti a room with a red door she opened it to find larten Crepsley's room kenna slowly walked in, in the back of the room was his coffin. Kenna walked over to the coffin, touching the smooth wood, the coffin opened raveling a cup holder, and the red velvet lining.At the back of the coffin in the left corner was a string. "Hansel!" Kenna yelled "What did you find?" Hansel walked down the hall in to Crepsley's room. "Do you see the string over there?" Kenna pointed to it "yeah, what about it?" "I can't reach it, can you reach it?" She asked "yes I can." Hansel reached t it and pulled it. The padding of the coffin lifted up showing a door with weapons and a wooden box "he sleep over his weapons, probably so they can't be used against him. They dug threw the weapons, he had crossbows and knifes and a few guns. "Gretel!" Hansel yelled "What?" She came down the hall "I'll be." she said as she looked at the weapons "Perfect!" Gretel found some arrows for her crossbow. 'What's in the box?" She asked as she filled a bag with arrows "I have no idea." Kenna picked up the box and she dusted it off it showed a picture of he r family tree.And as soon as she touched it the box carved her picture into it's self. Kenna opened the box and yanked off the white cloth. The Hatchet revealed it's self. "It's the hatchet." Gretel said "It can be used to kill any mythical being." Hansel said "But why a vampire had it, is a mystery." kenna added The Hatchet looked old and rugged, it had a few blood stains on it, underneath the Hatchet in the box was a re vest. "What is that?" Gretel asked "I don't know, but i say we keep it." Kenna told Gretel "How are we going to to kill Calista?" Hansel asked "We can wait here until morning." "Find a room, I'll take the one with the bed against the wall that's next door to the study room ." kenna walked down the hall into the bedroom, she lay her bag off stuff on the bed and sat down. "I'm taking the room right across the hall, If you need anything." Hansel told her, he stood in the door way Kenna slid off her boots.and walked towards Hansel "What's wrong?" she asked "I don't feel comfortable leaving you two alone with Calista out there." "Gretel is fine." kenna assured Hansel she messed with his hair "Get some sleep." Kenna smiled and closed the door. kenna stretched and took of her black corset and her leather jacket. She lay down on the bed in the covers. kenna stared at the ceiling "What a daring reckless life i live." She told herself, Kenna sat u and rubbed her head, she peered out the window. She could see Calista talking to a clocked girl 'What the?" Kenna got up form the bed and walked to Gretel's room "Gretel!" she whispered "what?" Gretel replied back half asleep. "Calista is talking to someone in a clock." Gretel got up and walked With Kenna to her room. "see?" kenna pointed out the window "Who is that girl?" Calista pointed to the Castle at Kenna's window and then she mouthed the words across the hall. "Kenna, go check out Hansel." "Ok!" Kenna ran across the hall and opened the door meanwhile Gretel looked behind her and back to the window the clocked girl was gone Kenna still in Hansel's room saw the clocked girl on the window ledge with Hansel in her arms "No!" Kenna screamed the girl jumped and leaped out the castle "She's got him! the girl has Hansel!' Kenna screamed Kenna and Gretel were out the house back in there jackets corsets and boots, Kenna had the Hatchet in a brown leather belt the had a holster for the Hatchet "Stop!" Gretel yelled after Calista and the clocked girl Calista filtted "Wha- di- you just see that?" Gretel was speechless "She can flit, so can I." Kenna said "Get on my back, and hold your breath." Gretel got on Kenna's back and they flitted following Calista and the other girl as the runaway with Hansel. the clocked girl turned around and she used fire out off her hand to burn the trees, Gretel shot her corss bow after the girl but they disappeared. "what are we going to do?" Kenna asked Meanwhile Calista and the clocked girl tied Hansel to a chair in a hideout "Thank you servant." Calista told the girl Calista looked at Hansel then she took a finger nail and stabbed it in Hansel's neck "Ow!" he yelped Calista tasted the blood "You're blood, it's so good." Calista licked her lips "You'll do nicely." She smiled and got up leaving him alone Meanwhile Kenna and Gretel walked through the woods "We need to find him, I fear what they'll do to him." "He's my brother, He's my only family." Gretel said Kenna saw a light from a house "over there." Kenna got out her Hatchet ready to strike they got to the house and she kicked down the door, it was dim in the room Then suddenly the door slammed and the fire girl appeared "You." Kenna said coldly as raised the Hatchet "Calista has big plans for you're little friend." the girl smiled "I'm the fire witch." the girl created a fire ball using her hands and shot it at Gretel Kenna threw that hatchet at her,it cut the witch and she screamed. Kenna could hear Hansel yell her name form the basement "Hansel!" she yelled back kenna Grabbed the Hatchet and hit the witches arm, she ran to the basement leaving Gretel upstairs "han-" Calista hit Kenna in the forehead with a shovel Kenna got up up and cut Calista with a knife, Calista fell, kenna ran to Hansel untied him. Hansel got his shot gun and shot Calista. "Hansel." Kenna said she hugged him